Bee
Wind Runner's Camp, Slash's Camp |namesl = Bee Bee Unknown''Revealed on Kate's Blog |namest = Rogue: Early Settler: Dark Forest Resident: |familyl = None Known |familyt = * |mentor = Reed Tail (temporarily) |apps = None |livebooks = ''Path of Stars }} Bee is a striped yellow -and-black she-cat. History In the Dawn of the Clans Arc ''Path of Stars :Bee is a rogue who had been living with Slash and other cats in his camp. She hobbles forward after the dogs attacking the camp have been driven off, blood matting the fur on her shoulder as she murmurs that Slash has abandoned them all. Ember growls that he had called them mouse-hearts, and Violet lashes her tail, asking if they'd really expected anything else from a cat like him. Bee blinks at Violet with uncertainty tinging her gaze, and says that maybe they should have tried harder to fight the dogs. Violet exclaims loudly at the sight of Bee's injury, and says they all must have fought with the courage of eagles. Looking at her anxiously, Bee asks what they will do now, and Violet replies that they will all eat the remaining prey and take care of their injuries. :In the aftermath of the dog attack, Dawn and her kits go to Bee in order to help her wash the wounds she is unable reach, and Dawn is seen licking a wound on Bee's ear. :Bee ends up joining into Wind Runner's camp alongside Willow and Fern. At the meeting of the four oaks, the leaders discuss the newly joined rogues. Wind Runner says that she is pleased Dawn Mist and her kits are adjusting so easily and well to camp life, and wishes she could say the same about Bee, Willow, and Fern. Wind Runner continues and growls that Bee is the worst, and at least Willow and Fern are trying. Reed attempts to be nice, but she can see that Bee is incredibly lazy and thinks that being part of a group meant having prey dropped at her paws, and doesn't realize it only works if they all work together. :Gray Wing sees Bee watching him when Slate's and his kits are coming, wondering if it's scorn he sees in the she-cats's narrowed gaze. After Fern reveals that her mother had abandoned her and her sister Beech, he tells her that their new campmates are their new family. Fern asks if they're Willow and Bee's new family too, and Gray Wing replies that of course they are, although he is still watching the yellow she-cat out of the corner of his eye. Bee still watches Spotted Fur gnaw on a stale shrew with disdain, and Gray Wing explains to Fern that he wants her to try and convince Bee to try and take on more camp duties. Fern shifts her paws and begins to say she will try, but Bee has said she doesn't want to. Fern is cut off before she can finish her sentence though, as Wind Runner tells Gray Wing to come and see his new kits. :During the night, Jagged Peak and Tall Shadow come to visit Gray Wing and Slate's newly born kits. Reed yowls for them to come quickly as Fern is hurt. Racing to help the young she-cat, she is lying in the grass, bloody and badly wounded. Gray Wing gently asks who had attacked her, and trembling, Fern replies that it was Bee. Groaning, Fern continues that Bee had said Fern was a traitor for enjoying being a moor cat, and was going back to join Slash. Wind Runner signals to Gorse Fur and Spotted Fur to hunt for Bee and to bring her back to the camp. Gray Wing asks Wind Runner if it's really a good idea to bring the rogue back to their camp, because she may have found Slash already. Spotted Fur suggests that Willow may know something about it too, and upon learning that she's hunting with Dust Muzzle, Wind Runner's fur spikes, suggesting she and Bee may have planned it together. :Fern grunts that Willow isn't like Bee, and that she likes the group. Dust Muzzle and Willow return soon after, and upon seeing Fern's injuries Willow's eyes blaze with rage as she inquires if Bee had really done that. Gray Wing looks down and responds that she did, and Willow's pelt bushes, before asking how Bee could betray cats who had taken her in like this. Wind Runner eyes her suspiciously, pointedly asking her if she didn't know, because she is a rogue like Bee. Willow stares, and replies that she wouldn't have kept quiet if she'd known what Bee was going to do. Flicking her nose towards Fern, she declares that she's going to find Bee and make her sorry she was ever born, but is stopped by Gorse Fur and Dust Muzzle, who explain they've decided it's too dangerous, because Bee may have already found and rejoined Slash. :Gorse Fur is sent to warn Clear Sky about Bee's betrayal, explaining to the other tom that she had attacked Fern before running away. Clear Sky wonders why she would have left, and Gorse Fur tells him it was because she had said they were mouse-hearts and wanted to live with real cats like the brown tabby. Gorse Fur inquires if Clear Sky trusts Red when he follows the other tom's gaze, and if he helped with camp duties and such. Clear Sky responds that he does trust him, and he does help the camp. Gorse Fur continues and says that his mate is worried this might be part of a plan to infiltrate their camps, but he doesn't believe it as Willow is so desperate to have her revenge on Bee, and Bee wouldn't have hurt Fern so badly if she was in on it. After testing Red's loyalties, he informs Red that he had to be sure he wouldn't betray him like Bee had betrayed Wind Runner. :At another full moon meeting, the former rogue cats receive new names, but this is interrupted by a vicious snarl, and Thunder spins around to see the outline of Slash as he pads forward. Bee pads out of behind the tom, and Fern recoils, hissing. Ember ends up rejoining him, and Slash says that of course he wants to, as Bee had told him what a bunch of simpering mouse-hearts they were. She ends up leaving the meeting with Slash. Trivia *Despite appearing in ''Path of Stars, Bee is not listed in the allegiances. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations de:Biene (S5)ru:Пчела Category:Females Category:Minor Character Category:Path of Stars characters Category:Rogue Category:Early Settlers Category:Wind Runner's Cats Category:Slash's Cats Category:Dark Forest Cats Category:Deceased Characters Category:Clanless Cats